Five Night's At Freddy's (Oneshots)
by Princess Dash
Summary: This book contains all of my FNAF Oneshots. Enjoy!
1. Thank You

It was a dark night in the circus, everything was shut down. This meant it was playtime.

One animatronic was roaming through the vents and rooms to find someone to play with.

This was Funtime Gumdrop.

She was a silver teen with light neon pink eyes with neon Pink hair tied into a ponytail with a light neon blue hair band. She wore a sleeveless neon pink dress with a microphone on the front, she also wore black Mary Jane shoes on her feet.

"Maybe the night guard is finally here! I'll teach him to shock MY friends!" She said.

Funtime Gumdrop peeked through one of the vents and she did indeed find the night guard.

She decided to return to her stage and begin her plan.

* * *

Soon enough, she heard that stupid robot give instructions to the night guard.

_"This is Funtime Gumdrop's stage, let's see if she is on stage."_

Naturally, she wasn't.

_"Uh oh. Looks like Funtime Gumdrop wants to play hide and seek. let's find her with a controlled shock."_

Gumdrop was about to feel the shock when she ripped off the wires.

Then, the sirens sounded.

_"Funtime Gumdrop has broken loose! Code Red! Code Red!"_

The night guard looked down at her stage and his eyes widened when she looked up at him.

"You think i LIKE it when i see you torture MY friends?!" She smiled wickedly.

The power turned off.

"NO! I DON'T!"

Gumdrop began to make her way to the control room.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO PAY!" She cried.

The guard had just began to run when she got to him, but he wasn't far. She managed to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"GOTCHA!"

She pulled him to her and turned him around to face her.

"Because i'm nice. I'm gonna give you a chance to explain why you like to torture my friends. Oh and i'll be able to tell if your lying. So speak honestly." She said.

"I-I-I-I w-w-was just doing my job!"

Funtime Gumdrops eyes closed and she detected truth so she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." She dropped the guard and fell to her knees. "I hate seeing my friends get tortured like that!"

She hid her face her hands, "You don't understand what we've gone through!"

The guard seemed to understand her message.

"I don't Like to shock them, but i want to keep my job." He said.

Funtime Gumdrop then got an idea.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" The guard asked Gumdrop as she crawled through her vent.

"Don't worry. I've explained to them."

The guard watched as she managed the get through the vent.

"Now, see if they're on stage." She said.

The guard checked both stages.

Neither Ballora or Funtime Foxy were there.

"Press the shock button." She said.

The guard pressed the shock button for Ballora and a voice rang out.

_"Ballora! come on! Show time!"_

It was Funtime Gumdrop's voice.

The guard checked again and this time, she was there.

"Now whenever you press the shock button, it plays a call rather than shocking them." She said.

"So you can do your job and i don't have to see my friends get shocked." She smiled.

The guard nodded and signaled for her go to her stage.

Once she returned, She let a lone tear slip out of her eye.

_"Thank you. For being the solution. Not the Problem."_


	2. A Ballerina's Comfort

It was a cold night in the circus, All the animatronic's in they're respective stages. Circus Baby in Circus Gallery, Funtime Freddy in Parts and Service, Funtime Foxy in Funtime Auditorium, Ballora in Ballora Gallery.

But there was one, hidden from the rest, Funtime Gumdrop's Circus...

Funtime Gumdrop was wandering on, in her circus home. Fun games to play, A stage for performing, and of course, plenty of pizza and sodas.

Funtime Gumdrop closed her eyes and tried to relax herself to shut down, But the memories of her...incident, still haunted her...

_"Oh you poor thing, are you lost?"_

_"I can help you..."_

_"Just follow me..."_

_"Hold still, this will only hurt for a moment..."_

She gasped as she was shot out of her thoughts by none other than a music box.

"B-Ballora..." She whispered.

_"Do not cry my dear friend..._

_this will not be the end..._

_We will have our revenge..._

_then we'll be free and avenged..."_

Funtime Gumdrop smiled, whenever a memory haunted her, Ballora always sang that song to calm her. It always worked in her voice.

_"Why hide within your walls?_

_When there is music in my halls..._

_All i see is an empty room..._

_No joy, an empty tomb..."_

Funtime Gumdrop always felt for Ballora, she described her gallery in her song.

_"Come and sing with me all day..._

_We'll spin, we'll dance, we'll fly away..."_

Funtime Gumdrop stood to her feet, she was no longer afraid, not with Ballora around.

The two were like sisters, they both sang and dance, they both felt the same way about William Afton.

It couldn't be better...


	3. Gumdrop's New Friend

It was a normal day in the circus, screaming children ran about, eating the pizza that was offered, watching the animatronic on the stage.

This animatronic was Funtime Gumdrop.

She was a happy, fun loving, candy passing robot.

She could take song requests, give gumdrop candies to the kids, and even tell jokes!

She loved to keep the kids happy,and the kids loved her.

But when all was said and done, sometimes Gumdrop would be backstage, feeling forgotten. Feeling, broken..

But little did she know, all that was about to change.

* * *

It was another normal day, but this time, it was quiet, no children, no pizza, nothing.

Funtime Gumdrop sighed and looked ahead, "I guess i have no fun to-" She was stopped by the door opening.

She looked up and noticed a child and his brother, the brother didn't looked too happy.

"Alright brat. Go!" The child fearfully nodded.

His brother slammed the door shut, leaving Funtime Gumdrop and the child alone.

The child began to cry, "Why does he hate m-me so much..?"

Funtime Gumdrop slowly approached the child.

"Child, why are you sad?" She asked.

The child turned around, "It's not like you'd understand."

Gumdrop sighed, "I know more than you think ya know."

The child sighed and said, "My brother hates me.."

Gumdrop put a hand on the child shoulder.

"I'm so sorry child, What is your name?"

"Benjamin Afton.."

Afton, the name rang in Gumdrop's head.

"My name is Funtime Gumdrop!" Gumdrop smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Benny said.

Gumdrop noticed a golden bear plush in his arms.

"Ohh! Cute bear!" Gumdrop giggled, "What's his name?"

Benny whispered to the plushie and nodded,"His name is Golden Freddy, but i call him Freddy or Fredbear for short."

"Nice to meet you Fredbear!" She talked to the plush.

"He says 'It's a pleasure to meet you as well'" Benny said.

"Benny, tell me, can he actually talk to you?" Gumdrop asked.

"Y-Yeah, he speaks to me in my mind!" Benny said.

"That's amazing!" Gumdrop said.

"Hey i have a question, Gumdrop?"

"Yes Benny?"

Benny took a breath before holding out his hand, "C-C-Can we be friends?"

Gumdrop laughed lightly, "Benny! We're already friends!"

Benny smiled, he was glad to have another person to cheer him up!

"Listen Benny, i want you to remember something." Gumdrop said.

Benny listened.

"No matter who is being mean to you, there will always be someone to lift you up, like Fredbear for example." She gestured to Golden Freddy, "From what i see, He always makes you happy."

Benny realized she was right. No matter what his brother did to him, Fredbear was always there to cheer him up.

The door opened, "Come on Benny! Time to go!"

"Will i see you again Gumdrop?" Benny asked.

Gumdrop nodded, "I'm sure i can break some rules to fit you around!" She whispered. She lightly pushed Benny to his brother.

"Benny! Come on."

Benny ran to his brother with a smile.

He realized that he could be happy even with his brother that day.

* * *

**Just for clarification, Benny is from, Demonic-Irken's FNAF stories, i felt that Benny would be a good character for Gumdrop to meet! Plus he needs some reassurance, who better than Gumdrop!**

**Again, ******Benny is from, Demonic-Irken's FNAF stories i suggest you go read them, they are AWESOME!  
****

**-PrincessRD**


	4. She Finally Tells

It was a normal night in the Edward household, Nick and Deliah were asleep in there beds, and Springtrap was wandering around the house, checking on Deliah every so often.

Deliah had been telling Springtrap of nightmares she'd been having, but when he asked what they were about, she would say that she was fine.

However Springtrap would not believe her, he just knew that something was wrong, She just was scared to tell him.

So here she was now, tossing and turning in bed, with Springtrap haunting her dreams. Only it wasn't the Springtrap she knew...

* * *

_She had woken up to a cold hard ground, no pillow or blanket as she had previously._

_"W-What..H-How?"_

_She looked around and soon found herself in an arcade. The same place she always found herself, but sometimes she'd be in her home, with no one around but her and __**him**_

_She shakily stood to her feet and began to explore._

_"What'll happen tonight i wonder?"_

_She began to let her feet carry her around the room, She remembered there was always ghosts who fly around, but she didn't see any of them.._

_"Deliah..."_

_She knew that voice, she stopped, turned, and began to walk the other direction._

_"Deliah, i know your in here, why are you hiding from your old bunny buddy?"_

_Deliah soon began to run, but the noise her feet were making reached her Nightmare's ears._

_"Ahaha! You think you can run? You know i'll catch you!"_

_Deliah just wanted to get out._

_She quickly hid behind one of the nearby machines and slowed her breathing to be quiet._

_But it failed._

_She felt something cold and metallic wrap around her waist and pinned her arms to her sides._

_"No!" She cried._

_"There you are my darling Deliah~"_

_Deliah whimpered as his bloodied paw ran through her brown hair._

_"Aw, what's the matter? Why are you afraid?" He asked._

_"P-Please...Let me go..."_

_Nightmare Springtrap laughed, "Oh i'm not letting you go darling."_

_Deliah felt tears run down her cheeks. What was she to do now?_

* * *

Meanwhile.

Springtrap had heard her whimpers, fearing the worst for his friend, he walked to her bedroom door and quietly peeked inside.

He saw her shaking and whimpering lightly and was worried.

He walked over to her bed and knelt down, he needed to wake her up somehow.

He had an idea.

He began to softly nuzzle her head, hoping that it would somehow tell her that she was safe and calm her down.

She soon slowly woke up due to the gesture.

"Sp-Springtrap!" She began to fear as she realized her frend was in the room.

"Don't bother lying Dels, i know that these Nightmares are bothering you." He warned.

She sighed, She'd been caught.

"Fine, you caught me Spring." She admitted.

"Dels, i want you tell me about these Nightmares. Please, i just want to make sure you'll be okay." He begged.

Deliah breathed and began to tell Springtrap of the nightmare, even describing the creature.

When she was done, she found herself curled into a ball with her knees held up to her chest.

"Deliah, why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"I was afraid to..." She muttered.

Springtrap smiled affectionately and lifted her into his arms.

"Deliah, next time tell me if something bothers you, it'd be better that way instead of holding it away." He said.

Deliah giggled at her friends action. He was acting like he was her dad or something.

"Cookies it is then?" She asked.

Springtrap laughed.

"Sure thing kiddo."

* * *

**Springtrap and Deliah belongs to GraWolfQuinn on Deavintart.**

**So, i decided to try and write for Springtrap and Deliah, this was the idea.**

**Springtrap gets tired of Deliah hiding the nightmares from him, so one night, she finally spills it.**

**Eh, I tried.**

**-PrincessRD**


	5. Defensive

It was a normal day in the Afton household. Benny was in his room with his toys. Aaron was with his Mother in the kitchen. William was working in his work shed, he was adding a new measure on one of his Funtime animatronics.

"With this new programming, She'll be able to protect Benny." He said to himself.

"Willy!"

He sighed, it was his wife.

"Looks like i have to abandon ship." He said before leaving the shed. Leaving his work.

He walked inside the house to find his wife and two sons at the table.

"Lunch time!" She said.

William took a seat and they began to eat.

But..for Benny, it wasn't easy.

Aaron took a spoonful of his mashed potatoes and threw them into Benny's face.

"Ah!" He cried.

"Aaron!"

"Mom, chill. I'm only playing. Jeez."

Benny had now wiped the potatoes from his face and sighed.

William noticed the look on his younger sons face and assured, "Don't worry Benny. What i'm working on should fix that."

That got Benny's spirit. No more being picked on!

"So that's what you were working on in that old shed." His wife said.

"I should be done later."

* * *

He was done later.

He stepped back and admired the animatronic. Now to test her.

He posed as though he was about to attack.

Sensing danger in her range. So did Gumdrop.

"It works!" He cried.

Seeing that Gumdrop had not dropped her guard, he commanded, "Gumdrop. Drop guard."

She did just that.

"Now to test it for real."

* * *

Benny was talking to his best friend Fredbear when his brother slammed the door open.

"BENNY! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Aaron cried.

"What do you mean..?" Benny wondered.

"You destroyed my room!"

Aaron grabbed his brother and pulled him out to his father's work shed.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Gumdrop was activated at the sensing of danger. But, when she saw Benny, something changed.

"Hey!" She cried.

Aaron now noticed the animatronic's eyes. Black with two white dots.

"You leave him alone! GO! NOW!" Gumdrop cried, taking position once more. "OR. ELSE."

Aaron, knowing he can't fight against his father's metal workings, ran.

Gumdrop kneeled down to Benny, who was grateful for his father's creation saving his life.

Benny stood up and hugged the tall robot.

"T-Th-Thank you…" He whimpered.

Gumdrop returned the hug, one arm going around Benny's waist and one hand going through his hair to calm him.

"Shhh, hush now, child. It's all over.." She cooed.

Aaron, who ran inside to tell his parents about what happened, was shocked to find Benny being held against the cold metal machine.

"Wh-What?! But it just tried to attack me!"

Gumdrop glared at the older boy. She lifted Benny into her arms and passed him into his father's arms.

"Thank you Gumdrop. I will talk to my son about this." William said.

Gumdrop nodded and went back into her place.

She was thankful that she was now a protector.


End file.
